The Yoda Chronicles
The Yoda Chronicles is a LEGO Star Wars web and televisision series. While the original announced launch date was January 5, 2013, the release date was later changed to January 11, 2013.http://starwars.lego.com/en-us/Blog/Details/Default.aspx?id=471742 Since then, however, it has been revealed that mini movies of the same title, but featuring voice acting and a unique plot, will also be released on starwars.LEGO.com. There was a trilogy of episodes on Cartoon Network, the first premiered on May 29th. There was a Yoda Chronicles mini-magazine in the March-April LEGO Club Magazine, and another included with the May-June edition. It was revealed in The LEGO Club Magazine that The Yoda Chronicles would continue with 3 more episodes on Disney XD, and possibly more. List of Episodes 1. The Phantom Clone 2. Menace of the Sith 3. Attack of the Jedi 4. Escape from the Jedi Temple 5. Race for the Holocrons 6. Raid on Coruscant 7. Clash of the Skywalkers Biography Sets Other sets * Yoda Chronicles Promotional Set (given away at events in May 2013) * Mini Jek-14 Stealth Fighter (Toys 'R' Us in-store building event, May 2013) * Lego Star Wars: the Yoda Chronicles (book with exclusive minifigure) Characters Main Characters * Yoda * Jek-14 * Vaash Ti * Rako * Bobby * Bene * C-3PO * R2-D2 * Chancellor Palpatine/Darth Sidious * Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader * Obi-Wan Kenobi * Count Dooku * General Grievous * Mace Windu * Luke Skywalker * Han Solo * Leia Organa * Chewbacca * Lindo Calrissian * Lando Calrissian * Jabba the Hutt Minor Characters * Commander Cody * Darth Maul * Asajj Ventress * Padawans * Special Forces Clone Trooper * Separatist Bounty Hunter * Cad Bane * Bib Fortuna * Rancor * Malakili * Young Han "Ian" Solo * Gamorrean Guards * Jar Jar Binks ** Jo Jo Binks ** Jay Jay Binks ** Ge Ge Binks * Watto * Ewok * Jawa Battalion * Droideka * Grievous Clone #1 * Grievous Clone #2 * Clone Trooper * Battle Droid "Yoda Chronicles" Web Series * Yoda * Obi-Wan Kenobi * Luke Skywalker * Princess Leia * Han Solo * Ahsoka Tano * Pong Krell * Jabba the Hutt * Captain Rex * Bib Fortuna * Boba Fett * Salacious B. Crumb * Kithaba * Malakili * Umbaran Soldiers * Geonosians * Commando Droid * Republic Troopers * Sith Troopers Planets Yoda Chronicles Mini Movies * Kamino * Geonosis * Corusant * Tatooine * Dagobah * Hoth * Mustafar "Yoda Chronicles" Web series * Umbara * Tatooine * Geonosis * Tython Episodes Yoda Chronicles Mini Movies # Secret Plans Are Revealed # Who Let the Clones Out # The Dark Side Rises # Fall of the Republic # Into Exile # Hunt for the Padawans # The Hunt for Luke Skywalker # The Galaxy's Most Wanted # An Old Friend Returns # Goodbye, Jek # A Farewell to Arm "Yoda Chronicles" Web Series * 2013 Movie Short EP1 P1 * 2013 Movie Short EP2 P1 * 2013 Movie Short EP2 P2 * 2013 Movie Short EP3 P1 * 2013 Movie Short EP3 P2 * 2013 Movie Short EP4 P1 * 2013 Movie Short EP4 P2 * 2013 Movie Short EP5 P1 * 2013 Movie Short EP5 P2 * 2013 Movie Short EP6 P1 * 2013 Movie Short EP6 P2 * 2013 Movie Short EP7 P1 * 2013 Movie Short EP7 P2 * 2013 Movie Short EP8 P1 * 2013 Movie Short EP8 P2 * 2013 Movie Short EP9 P1 * 2013 Movie Short EP9 P2 * 2013 Movie Short EP10 P1 * 2013 Movie Short EP10 P2 * 2013 Movie Short EP11 P1 * 2013 Movie Short EP11 P2 * 2013 Movie Short EP12 P1 * 2013 Movie Short EP12 P2 * 2013 Movie Short EP13 P1 * 2013 Movie Short EP13 P2 * 2013 Movie Short EP13 P3 * 2013 Movie Short EP13 P4 * 2013 Movie Short EP14 P1 * 2013 Movie Short EP14 P2 Downloads * 2013 Yoda Chronicles Teaser #2 * 2013 Yoda Chronicles Teaser #3 * 2013 Yoda Chronicles Teaser #4 * 2013 Yoda Chronicles Teaser #5 * 2013 Yoda Chronicles Teaser #6 * 2013 Yoda Chronicles Teaser #7 * 2013 Yoda Chronicles Teaser #8 * 2013 Movie Still 13 iPad/iPhone app The 'Chronicles' app for iPhone or iPad features characters, parts and vehicles from the Mini Brickfilms. This is available to download from the App Store. App Characters include: * Clone Trooper * 501st Legion Clone Trooper * Captain Rex * Yoda * Mace Windu * Count Dooku * General Grievous * Obi-Wan Kenobi * Battle Droid * Commando Droid * R2-D2 * Umbaran Soldier * Droideka * C-3PO * Darth Sidious * Rancor Also features Pong Krell Notes * The Yoda Chronicles exists in the same continuity as LEGO Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures. Both series are non-canon to the main Star Wars continuity. * Despite the series being named for him, Yoda appears in just one set in this subtheme - a set which was only available as a promotional giveaway during two separate events in May 2013. The two retail sets from this subtheme primarily feature Jek-14 and other original characters. * Young Lando Calrissian is in the series. According to the Star Wars timeline, he is 11 here. * The Yoda Chronicles is also the label for 2013 product videos that are similar to the Online Clone Wars Comics. * The first episode is titled "The Phantom Clone", a take on the Star Wars episode The Phantom Menace, just like the Padawan Menace. * In parts of the series, Yoda has parts from multiple variants rather than staying true to one single variant. For example, he has the torso from Admiral Ackbar, in some episodes, Yoda has the new Episode II torso and old head. * Originally, Yoda's Clone Wars minifigure was not going to be used. Instead, the animators planned to use the variant from 75017 Duel on Geonosis. However, this was changed back to the Clone Wars variant before The Phantom Clone aired. * There is a goof in "The Phantom Clone" where the wrong Yoda variant is used. When Ackbar's gunship makes the jump to lightspeed and leaves Yoda, Mace Windu, and Artoo-Deetoo, the Yoda from 75017 Duel on Geonosis appears. It has a different robe, skin color, and head mold than the variant used in the rest of the episode. * In the episode 'The Phantom Clone', Yoda's Gunship jumps to hyperspace, something that is impossible for a LAAT/i Gunship to achieve because it didn't possess a hyperdrive. * There is a goof in "The Phantom Clone" that deals with the bus' laser cannons. The first time the cannons are fired, they emit blue lasers. The camera angle shifts, and they turn red. They then go back to blue and stay that way for the rest of the show. * Gial Ackbar appears in the series. According to the Star Wars timeline, he is 24 here (20 BBY). *To add humor, the only thing Bib Fortuna ever says is "Die wanna wanga"- his most famous quote from the movies. In "The Empire Strikes Out", it is translated as "Do you wanna cellphone?" In the Phantom Clone, he uses it multiple times. First, he uses it to threaten C-3PO. Offended, it is as if he says "Oh, do you want to wanga?" (whatever that means). Later, he uses it in a soft and babyish tone to comfort Malakili. *There is a humorous part in the Padawan Menace in which Cody calls Yoda 'bro', and Mace Windu asks Yoda how he gets to call him that. * Ackbar's gunship was attacked by Imperial Star Destroyers, which weren't manufactured or used by the Separatists during the assumed timeline, making this another inaccuracy in the timeline. * In the Menace of The Sith Qui-Gon Jinn says "Thats my boy" to Anakin Skywalker. Palpatine says that to Darth Vader in The Empire Strikes Out * It was revealed in LEGO Club Magazine that The Yoda Chronicles would continue with a fourth episode on Cartoon Network, and possibly more. * Yet when the 4th came out the series was moved to Disney XD since Disney bought Lucasfilm. * A DVD came out containing the first 2 episodes. Episodes 4-7 were released separately later. * Attack of the Jedi still has not been released on DVD. * When the series was moved to Disney XD it was renamed The New Yoda Chronicles because of copyright claims. Gallery Star-wars.jpg|Ad in the Fall 2012 LEGO Club magazine in the USA YodaNYToyFairNews1.PNG YodaMagCover.jpg|The Yoda Chronicles featured as the cover of a LEGO Club Magazine YodaChroniclesComic1.jpg|The cover of the first comic Yoda_Chron_DVD.jpeg|The DVD. References Sources * YouTube * LEGO Star Wars website Category:LEGO Films Category:Star Wars Category:2013 media Category:Star Wars Apps